Droplets of Green Sand
by StupidGirlAkina
Summary: Ralph is yet again thrown onto a plane just to have it crash land on yet another island. With Jack, Roger, Samneric, and all the other original children plus some very new faces will they survive, or become savage like before? Rated: T for harsh language.
1. Pack Your Bags, Going for a Plane Ride

Me: Hiyas!! Yes, I'm back, ROAR!!! FEAR ME!! Nooooo, then you wouldn't read my story… T_T

Theresas: She got into LOTF!!!!

Stripy: And for the people who don't understand idiots, that is the movie/book "Lord of the Flies"

Me: Yes, and this is what happened. I came up with a story….oh great….

Theresas: RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!

Stripy: Shut up stupid creatures.

Me: *COUGH*

Theresas: Huh??!! Oh, right… DISCLAIMER: Akina-chan DOES NOT own Lord of the Flies, or any of its characters. She does, however, own Akina, Luke, Cy, Stripy, US, Tealeaf, Airhead, Brooke, Maiko, Khridu, Dyson, Sugi, Claude, Takeo, Tommy, and all these other people we don't remember the names to…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

Pack Your Bags; We're Going for a Plane Ride!

"I'm so excited to be on this expedition, aren't you guys!??" Ralph heard a voice exclaim from the seat before him. An African-American boy was thrusting his arms all around, talking happily about the field trip they were on. Ralph knew the boy from somewhere; he recognized the voice from somewhere….maybe the boy was in his grade?

Ralph was still uneasy about being on planes, but after a great struggle with his parents, he finally gave in and went on this trip. He didn't know any of these kids, but they were all annoying, especially that African-American. What was he even talking about? Ralph didn't know; he wasn't paying too much attention.

"Shut up already, fag!" He heard someone bawl from the front of the cart. Ralph blinked; he recognized that voice from somewhere, it felt too familiar…but where had he heard it form?

"You shut up, fool!" The African-American hollered back. Ralph rolled his eyes. What was with these people? They were shouting like idiots, back and forth, back and forth.

"Can you please stop shouting?" The girl across from the African-American asked. The boy snapped his head towards her furiously.

"Shut up," He quickly replied. The girl gave him a look then continued to draw. The African-American boy stuck out his tongue and then continued yelling at the boy who had spoken to him before.

Ralph looked around. There were alot of people on this plane, he didn't think he recognize any of them. Two people, however, had caught his eyes,

"Sam 'n' Eric!" He said brightly. The twins turned to the voice from two seats behind him in the other column.

"Hey…"

"It's Ralph!" Both boys smiled innocently at him, giving Ralph a happy feeling of completeness, "What are you doing here?" Eric asked. Ralph shrugged.

"My parents forced me to come here…what about the two of you?" Sam 'n' Eric had pretty much been the only other people who stayed with him when everyone went savage and crazy. They had been captured though and they ended up having to join….Jack….and his crazed group of kids. Though, they were still somewhat on his side; they had told Jack that they'd seen him when he was running away. The three boys had pretty much lost connection after they'd been rescued, holding maybe a few conversations. But last year they'd lost all connection.

Two years ago Ralph and some other children ended up on an island; they're plane had crashed. They were no adults around and the boys, in the beginning, had tried to form a democracy, but Jack, a violent kid who wanted to hunt, chose to do it the other way. Chaos then spurted and war broke out on the island. Ralph was the only survivor who hadn't gone savage. He would have died if that man hadn't come and saved them. Ralph could still feel how scared he'd been. He could still hear their screams "Kill the pig, slit her throat, bash her in!" Ralph suddenly felt like crying. Piggy… Piggy had been his best friend on that island, maybe he would have ended up being his best friend for life…but he was dead now…Roger, a boy who Jack trusted with everything, had thrown a boulder on him. Though, honestly, Ralph thought it might have been aimed for him. So……..Piggy died because of him….and what did Simon die for…?

"We're here because we were forced to…" Eric started.

"Our parents needed us out of the house, so this is what happened," Sam cut in.

"Yeah," Eric agreed

"Yeah," Sam repeated. Ralph blinked. He'd been snapped out of his thoughts. What were they…..oh…..he'd asked them a question.

"Oh," He finally said.

"Are you alright, Ralph?" Sam asked.

"You seem kind of distracted…"

"Oh…yeah, sorry……I was thinking…." Ralph confessed staring up at the ceiling. Both of the twins looked at each other before Sam spoke up.

"About Piggy?"

Ralph cringed slightly. He didn't want to remember that. Piggy…… Ralph looked away into the white and blue abyss of sky. Both boys knew right away that's what was on the boy's mind. They looked at each other sadly.

"Don't be sad, Ralph," Eric finally said. Sam nodded.

"Piggy wouldn't want you to be sad, he liked you alot!" He informed. Ralph finally turned to them, almost shocked. Gradually a small smile spread across his face.

"I suppose…" He agreed, but he wasn't entirely there, and his voice trailed off.

"Back off, no one wants to see your ugly face!"

"Well, I know for sure no one wants to see yours!"

"Where'd you get that from? At least my face is better to look at, your face makes me wanna puke, blegh!"

The voices that had been arguing become much louder. The twins looked at Ralph, "It's Jack," They finally said. Ralph snapped his head towards them, "What?" They nodded towards the front of the plane where the other screaming was coming from, "Jack?" Ralph questioned following their gaze, the boys nodded again.

"He's up there."

"He's the one screaming."

"At that African-American boy, of course," Ralph was surprised. Jack? Here? That was strange; Ralph didn't think that he would decide to come on something like this. Then again…Jack was fearless and probably hadn't been affected by being on the island as much as Ralph had been. He could remember everything perfectly, all the words, feelings, sounds, bruises that ended up tearing his skin. Ralph suddenly sank really low in the chair.

"Ralph?" Both twins asked in unison seeing one of their old friend suddenly crumble. Ralph's eyes shot open.

"I-I'm alright…" He straightened up and turned his gaze to the window. That was the way most of the plane ride went after that. Ralph knew that Jack and that other kid were still arguing, but he couldn't hear it anymore, his thoughts had drowned the bickering out. He couldn't hear the planes engines, or the twins making funny noises with their mouths.

"—cuse me…"

"—se me, sir…."

"—Sir?—"

Ralph jolted up from his position. Someone was calling him…? Ralph turned his head to see a young boy around the age of 11 looking at him. He had light blonde hair and the casual blue eyes. His hair was short, his big eyes visible. The young boy seemed to be the one talking to him as he held onto the arms of the seat to prevent himself from falling, "Excuse me, sir? I don't mean to bother you, but can I sit there?" Ralph understood the youngling was talking about the empty seat next to him.

"Oh," Ralph suddenly said and moved over a little, "I'm sorry, sure," Ralph wasn't sure if he'd seen the boy give off a small smile or if was just his imagination. The boy wasted no time and sat down in the seat he'd been offered. Ralph glanced at him a few times, "So, um, how long had I left you waiting?" He could hear the twins giggling in the background. The boy continued to twirl his fingers around the other.

"Not long," It was a quick response and it gave Ralph the feeling that this boy really didn't want to talk so Ralph stopped it there.

Suddenly the red light that indicated for you to put your seatbelts on lit up. Ralph blinked, but did as he was told, "Everyone, please put your seatbelts on, we're about to hit a block in the road," The pilot was heard saying over the intercom. A block in the road? Was something wrong? What did that mean?

"He could have come up with something better…" He heard someone say, "We are no where near a road…" Ralph bit his lip. Something was wrong, he could feel it…and suddenly he felt like he was about to go through déjà vu. Ralph was about to say something till he heard the one noise he had never wanted to hear again.

BOOM!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yes…. ENDURE THE CRAPPYNESS! It's a pretty sucky ending, but I couldn't think of anything else… Well, I hope you enjoyed. Helpful criticism is loved if you think the story is bad. And I'm not a big curser so all you'll see are: Hell, crap, crappest, crapper, etc with "crap". Okay, rant over; anyone who gives happy reviews gets a cookie!!! XD


	2. Falling from a Memory

Me: Chapter TWO!!! FORTHEWIN!!! So I hope you enjoy and will review to tell me what you think, kk? Thanks!!

Theresas: What if they said no when you asked the question?

Me: (twitch, twitch)

Stripy: …CRAP!!!! (Backs away)

Theresas: O_O (Runs behind Stripy)

Stripy: -_- Fine, I'll do it, geez, DISCLAIMER: Akina DOES NOT own Lord of the Flies, or any of its characters. She does, however, own Akina, Luke, Cy, Stripy, US, Tealeaf, Airhead, Brooke, Maiko, Khridu, Dyson, Sugi, Claude, Takeo, Tommy, and all the other names of people who are yet to be announced…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO

Falling from a Memory

There were screams, there were shouts, there were curses, then….there was a blackout…Ralph's whole world went black for the second time in his life.

"Are you alright?" Ralph opened his eyes and sat up. His head hurt dreadfully as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, ye-yeah…ow…" Ralph finally looked up to see who was talking to him. For some unknown reason Simon's face rested there for a moment before Ralph finally saw who it really was. After blinking about four times, the kid who'd sat with him on the plane came into view. He didn't show any concern, but he was kneeling down next to him.

"That's good," Still no emotion. The boy stood up, and extended out a hand. Ralph quickly took it, seeing that this boy probably wouldn't show any type of kindness to him again, and maybe….Ralph really didn't know; his body did it for him as if it was natural. The boy didn't smile, but he didn't get go of Ralph's hand. The boy pulled at his hand and dragged Ralph along with him. Ralph didn't know where they were going, but decided not to object. They walked in silence for about 5 minutes as Ralph let the younger boy lead him around.

"Your hand is cold." Ralph unexpectedly heard the boy mention. Cold? The boy didn't even glance back at him as he bent down past a branch, Ralph had to follow and get down much lower then the little boy had. The blonde waited for him to successfully get around the branch.

Ralph turned to the boy, who stared at him intently, "Your hand is cold." He repeated as if he wanted Ralph to say something. Ralph was yet again shocked at the comment. He cleared his throat.

"It is?" Ralph asked. The boy's hard stare almost made Ralph feel like he was naked in front of a thousand people. The boy slowly nodded after a moment, as if thinking, though Ralph wasn't sure if this boy needed to think.

"You're like Akina."

"Akina?"

"Yes." Ralph was quiet for a few moments before he spoke up again.

"What's your name?" He suddenly winced at his own question…

"_What's your name?"_

"_Ralph."_

Piggy…

The boy noticed quickly, but said nothing, "My name is Takeo," He finally answered, "Yours is Ralph, right?" Ralph was so out of it he didn't ask himself how the boy knew his name, they'd never met before.

"Yeah," Ralph answered. Takeo tugged on his hand for him to move foward and before Ralph knew it, they were walking again. "Takeo?"

The boy stopped at his name being called. He turned to Ralph who was looking at him. The eyes he saw showed strength and courageousness, yet there was also some sadness, loneliness, and fear in those eyes as well. Takeo hadn't had the chance to look into the other blonde's eyes long enough to see what traits Ralph owned; now he knew.

"Yes?" Takeo finally asked seeing the boy wouldn't continue until he asked.

Ralph swallowed. What was he going to say? Why did he say his name anyways? "Wh-what kind of a name is that? I've never heard that one before…" Ralph found his excuse stupid, though he wasn't sure what Takeo thought, you couldn't read that kid. He didn't even flinch, twitch…heck…Ralph wasn't even sure he blinked…

"Oh," Takeo said, although he didn't sound surprised or shocked and his face didn't make any expression. What. So. Ever.

Suddenly they heard a crashing sound as loud as a gunshot. Ralph grabbed his head with one hand as if in protection, Takeo didn't move, "What was that?" Ralph asked looking around.

"We need to find the others," Takeo declared ignoring Ralph's question. He started walking, but with their hands still intertwined Ralph also had a say in this. He yanked Takeo backwards. The boy made no effort to struggle and let himself collide into Ralph.

CRASH!

Both boys fell onto the ground made of sand.

"I'm sorry!" Ralph said quickly. Takeo had landed on Ralph's stomach and Ralph just completely hit the ground. Sand had soared and was now all over both of them. "It's alright." Takeo assured. "No, no!" Ralph argued back, "That was mean of me!" Ralph was taken back as he saw a small, small, hardly visible smile crept across the unemotional boy's face. It vanished quickly and Ralph was left to speculate if the blonde really had smiled or if the other blonde was just hallucinating.

"You have good leader traits," Takeo suddenly said. That hit Ralph hard.

"What? No!!" He shouted standing up pushing Takeo off in the process. Takeo just watched the courageous boy start walking in a random direction. Takeo stood up quickly and followed after him/

"Everyone else is in the other direction." Takeo informed catching up with the stubborn 14 year old. Ralph kept his eyes on the road. "Well, that's too bad…" Takeo grabbed his hand, Ralph froze automatically. He slowly turned his head to look at him.

"What?" He asked just as slowly. Takeo tugged Ralph's arm in the direction he had said earlier would lead to the others. Ralph angrily shook his head, "NO!! I'm NOT going that way!!" He bawled. Takeo yet again pulled at his hand…as if Ralph had never whispered a word.

"We need to go to the others." Takeo said. Ralph unnoticeable bit his bottom lip, "We all need to be there," Takeo continued, "We can't let them think we're dead."

"How'd you know my name…?" Ralph asked as he felt his feet start moving and they were headed towards "the others". It had finally occurred to him that Takeo knew his name.

"I've seen you before," He answered quietly

"Oh…" DUH!! Ralph mentally hit himself, "Is that how you know…um… Akeeya… or do you two talk every now and then?" Takeo couldn't help but chuckle a little…just a _tiny_ bit.

"Akina." He corrected. Ralph blinked before laughing.

"Oh, right, sorry." Takeo said nothing, but nodded. Ralph found himself liking the boy. Maybe Takeo wasn't that bad…? Ralph looked down at their clasped hands. Why…did he let the younger boy hold his hand like that…? It would be uncomfortable to almost anyone; including Ralph, but for some unknown reason he let the boy hold it.

Ralph looked up to see branches and leaves of trees all around. Just like the other island… Ralph finally looked back ahead. They were getting closer; he was starting to hear voices, alot of them…and suddenly…Ralph felt very unnerving. It was as if he'd never been around people before. He could tell Takeo sensed his nervousness; that boy seemed to know everything…and for once…Ralph was glad he did. It kind of reminded him of Piggy…

"HEY!!!!! LOOK!!! THERE'S MORE SURVIVORS!!!" He suddenly heard a voice scream, literally. Scream. Ralph yet again bit his bottom lip as they approached a big group of kids. This was it…then Takeo glanced at him…and smiled…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Is Ralph okay? Is he out of character? NOOOO!!! O_O This is horrible!!!!

Stripy: Please tell her what you think…dang, stop screaming…

Me: HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!! (sobs) T_T

Theresas: Tell us what you think…and we'll give you a cookie!!!! NO!!! TWO cookies! As long as it's a nice comment…like helpful criticism…or the best: "This story rocks! Write more!" Or something like that….Maybe she'll stop crying -_-


	3. Try Not Too Wave Too Much

Me: Okay…! Chapter three! You get to meet some other characters now…oh no. This chapter is probably crap because I mad it two years ago. I know my reviewers you're probably all like: WTH! I thank you for reviewing and will try and work to make the newer chapters fit your suggestions. Such as Ralph being out of character (dies). I thank NovemberDreamin for the nice, helpful advice, but I doubt it helped me for this chapter, lol. And some of you might stop reading it with all these new characters :-( and Roger's OOC-ness. (dies again)

Stripy: Anyways…we hope you enjoy blah, blah, blah…

Theresas: OKAY! OUR TURN! (pushes Stripy and I out of the way; making us fall to the ground) DISCLAIMER: Akina-chan DOES NOT own Lord of the Flies, or any of its characters. She does, however, own Akina, Hunter, Cy, Stripy, US, Tiffany, Aaron, Brooke, Khridu, Dyson, Sugi, Claude, Takeo, and all these other people we don't remember the names to…..

Stripy: …..Wow…you guys are horrible…

CHAPTER THREE

Try Not to Wave too Much…Your Arm Might Fall Off…

A girl with long, brown hair tied in a ponytail skipped over to them, "HI!" She shouted, but Ralph was still overwhelmed by the smile Takeo had given him for him to respond. Takeo, on the other hand, was staring at the girl who was grinning like an idiot, "You're from the plane, right?" She curiously asked. Takeo only nodded. The girl's grin made her ugly brown eyes sparkle, and she was too besieged at meeting the new people to notice they were holding hands.

Ralph finally got his voice back and spoke up, "I'm Ralph, and this is Takeo," The brown haired girl blinked then grinned again.

"Oh, I remember you two from school! You've probably never met me, my name is Tiffany!" Tiffany explained. Takeo only nodded again. Ralph tried to smile…but there was something weird about the girl…she was way too bubbly…it was creepy, "Come meet the others!" Tiffany suddenly suggested. Takeo glanced at Ralph and Ralph nodded.

The two followed Tiffany over to a slightly large group of kids. Ralph could tell they hadn't found everyone yet, but he recognized someone he wished he hadn't ever met. Ralph flinched and looked the other way, maybe if they didn't make eye contact he wouldn't notice…well…THAT failed.

"You!" He suddenly heard the person shout. That's right. Him. The boy who had just shouted jumped up from the log he'd been sitting on. "YOU!" He now boomed and charged towards the boy. Ralph suddenly snapped his gaze onto the charging boy.

Roger…

"What are YOU doing here!" He spat getting in Ralph's face. Ralph stumbled backwards and let go of Takeo's hand. Roger was fuming. "I frikin' HATE you!" Ralph fell into the sand his nails digging into it fearfully. That just urged Roger to get closer, "You should've died when the plane crashed…the FIRST time." Ralph's heart almost stopped beating and he felt his own breathing quicken.

"I—" He tried to say, but no other words would come out. Ralph sat there with his mouth opened. He probably looked like a fool. Roger growled.

"YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!" Ralph closed his mouth just in time to be punched in the jaw by Roger, "DAMN YOU!" He roared. Ralph winced and his head clashed viciously with the sandy earth beneath him. He stared hazily at a rock beside his face as Roger pulled his fist back for another blow screaming something that now sounded like gibberish. Ralph was prepared for what was to happen next. He almost certainly would be knocked unconscious, but what happened was unexpected. Roger's weight was lifted off of him and Ralph's burry vision became just a little bit clearer. Swiftly he saw two feet appear before his worn down eyes.

"Are you alright?" A soothing, female voice Ralph didn't recognize asked. He watched her kneel down in front of him. He managed a nod and slowly sat up clutching his head. He noted Takeo was staring at him, kneeling down and holding him up as a support, looking maybe a tad bit concerned.

"Ralph! You're okay!" He heard Tiffany's voice squeal with delight, "YAY~!" He saw a grin in front of him then the shuffling of feet. He figured she's skipped off. Ralph blinked a few times trying to rid the blur from his eyes.

"You'll be alright now," The soothing voice said again and Ralph turned his head to the side to see who was talking to him. It was a girl with short, shoulder length, dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Ralph stared at her for a moment. He'd never seen such pretty eyes… "Okay?"

Ralph blinked, "Oh, uh, okay…" The girl nodded at his response and stood up. Without saying goodbye she walked off towards the others as if nothing had happened.

Takeo stared at him as Ralph stared off into the detachment where the girl he'd just met had last been seen. "See?" Takeo's voice suddenly rang through his ears.

"What?" Takeo let a small smile tug at his lips.

"That was Akina."

Ralph's eyes widened.

"Akina?"

"Uh-huh. The one I was talking to you about. You two are a lot alike."

"She's…" Ralph trailed off. Takeo glanced around.

"You can tell me, there's no one around." Ralph sighed. He _could_ tell Takeo, right? He trusted this boy so much even though he'd only met him…what… 8 hours ago, not even…

"She's…" He tried again, but only ended up sighing. Takeo let him prefer the words he was going to use. "She's…" Ralph's voice dropped to a whisper, "…Pretty…" Ralph felt uncomfortable saying something as lousy as that. He also just felt uncomfortable in general…he had never felt that way about a girl. Thinking her as pretty wasn't something he thought any girls were at this age, but that girl…she almost took his breath away…

"Oh?" Takeo really wasn't asking though. He probably knew all along that that's what Ralph was trying to say, he seemed to know everything, after all.

"Do you…" Ralph stumbled on his words, "Do you think it's…it's…weird…?"

There was silence.

"Do you think it's…awkward for me to think that…?"

"No." Takeo answered a smile pulling at his lips again. A 14 year old was asking an 11 year old if that was weird. It was a little funny to think of, but that wasn't why Takeo was smiling, "It's normal."

"But—we just met…" Ralph started.

"If love believes you two are right for each other, you're right for each other."

Takeo noticed Ralph scrunch up his face, "You can tell me what's wrong." He insisted and he noted Ralph blink and his face relax a little.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ralph asked impassively. Takeo shook his head and stood up making Ralph blink in confusion.

"It was nothing…let's go, the others are waiting…" Ralph slowly nodded and stood up. He watched Takeo closely as they walked. He kept a lot of things to himself, Simon had, too…"Do I remind you of someone?" Takeo suddenly asked. Ralph stopped walking and Takeo had to stop and turn around to look at him.

"Actually…you kind of do…his name…it was Simon…" Takeo didn't say anything. He knew Ralph was uncomfortable talking about this.

"It's alright; you don't have to say anymore…" Ralph became quiet. He wanted to tell him.

"I will, but….later…" Takeo might have been shocked with the words that came out of his mouth…but Ralph wasn't sure. There seemed to be a wall dividing Takeo and his emotions, or maybe Ralph was just imagining the whole thing.

"Alright," Takeo finally answered, "If that's really what you want to do…"

"Hey Takeo?" Ralph asked again as they started walking. Ralph could hear noises and he knew they were getting closer to a big bunch of kids since everyone seemed to have disappeared after Roger attacked him. They must have moved over to here.

"Yeah?" Takeo asked his voice low, but sweet, almost like petals floating in the wind. Ralph looked around as if expecting something to jump out at him.

"What happened after Roger punched me?" Takeo turned around so he could see Ralph's face.

"Not much. Akina knocked him unconscious by hitting his pressure point. It wasn't that big of a deal since no one, but Tiffany and Akina were paying attention," Ralph made a face. Tiffany. He just didn't like the brown haired girl. Something was wrong with her. She was like a twisted, messed up creature with no soul. Takeo lifted an eyebrow seeing Ralph looking so troubled.

"You don't like Tiffany?" Ralph looked at him flabbergasted and embarrassed. He looked down feeling ashamed for letting how he felt be so visible, but he thought about it. Takeo was an observer. He knew things, he paid close attention to almost everything, "It's alright. I think something's wrong with her, too," Takeo admitted looking up into the bright, blue sky. The sun was beating down on them hard. Ralph stared at Takeo in amazement. Takeo was just…he knew everything…how many times would he have to say that?

Takeo brought his gaze onto Ralph and they stared at each other for a moment. They'd stopped walking now and Ralph was just about to say something till they heard a voice.

"Hey! You two, GET OVER HERE!" The trance was broken and Takeo yet again took Ralph's hand, leading him towards the crowd of chattering kids waiting for someone to speak…

Me: OKAY! ALRIGHT! IT'S DONE! XD

Stripy: Did you hit caps lock?

Me: EH? WHAT, NO…

Theresas: YES YOU DID.

Me: NUH-UH.

Stripy: Oh boy…anyways, we—hope you enjoyed reading, please leave comments and blah…all that other stuff...

Me: WELL SO DID YOU!

Theresas: NUH-UH!


	4. New Faces, Old Nightmares

Me: Chapter four. I know, it's been really boring so far. Sorry, it's a bad habit of mine…I also apologize for updating…so…very…late. Well, at least you know I'm not dead. Thank you for all the nice reviews, though.

Theresas: OMG! WE WERE ATTCKED BY THAT CHERRY!

Stripy: You mean the guy in the cherry costume? That's Jack. (snicker)

Theresas: YAY! DISCLAIMER: Akina-chan DOES NOT own Lord of the Flies, or any of its characters. She does, however, own Akina, Luke, Carmine, Stripy, US, Tiffany, Alford, Eliva, Khridu, and all these other people we don't remember the names to…..

Me: In case anyone actually does read these things, yes, I did do a lot of name changing. Unfortunately, I cannot change the names of those already in the story :P

CHAPTER FOUR

New Faces, Old Nightmares

"Hey! You two, GET OVER HERE!" The trance was broken and Takeo yet again took Ralph's hand and led him towards the crowd of chattering kids waiting for someone to speak. Ralph was relieved to know Jack wasn't there, but he saw Roger resting in the shade. He couldn't tell if he was awake or still unconscious. Takeo pulled him to the ground next to Samneric. Both boys smiled at him.

They'd become a lot leaner since Ralph last saw them, but their faces still held the childish expressions it did when they were younger. Ralph had grown stronger, and taller, no doubt, but his hair hadn't changed much nor had his face. His nails had grown back after he'd chewed them down till they were nothing. He'd return to innocence and he was afraid he was going to loose it again. He was afraid everyone would, like they did before…but they were older, maybe things would be different this time…maybe…

"Hey, may I sit there?" Ralph heard a voice ask. He turned his head to see the African American boy from the plane standing behind him. He was pointing to the empty spot next to Ralph. Ralph blinked for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Sure." He accepted. The African American boy smiled and sat down next to him.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Khridu." Ralph lifted an eyebrow.

"Khridu?" He repeated. The African American now known as Khridu chuckled.

"You may know me as someone a lot of people don't like." Ralph shook his head.

"No, sorry, never heard of you." Khridu smiled.

"That's a first, what's your name?"

"Ralph. Do you know what's going on here?" Khridu looked around.

"I heard them say something about choosing a leader and what not once everyone has gathered." Ralph winced. A leader… "Oh, I'm sorry…does that bother you?" Ralph laughed uneasily.

"Nah, just brings back memories…" Ralph trailed off. Takeo stared at him long and hard; though Ralph didn't seem to take notice, nor did Khridu.

"BOO!" Ralph suddenly heard someone—or _some people_ shout. Khridu almost fell over, but started laughing. Ralph nearly shrieked, but caught himself. He whirled around to see who the culprit was. Two girls were standing there grinning from ear to ear. The one thing that was the most obvious about the two was that they looked exactly alike. They were twins.

"HEYHEY!" One of them shouted as if she was miles away.

"Sorry if we scared ya, HA!" The other one also shouted

"Hey! Theresas!" Khridu beamed. He seemingly knew who the loud girls were. Their reactions led to the girls grinning so wide it seemed they'd get stuck that way. Both girls had short—almost boy short—blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. They were rather short for their age and they didn't look much older than 10. One of them popped into Ralph's face.

"Didyaknow there's only, like, 8 girls here?"

"Let's find out!" The other one said, "There are you, me, Tiffany, Eliva, Sammy, and Akina. That's—."

"Six girls," Came a quiet voice. Khridu sat up blinking and the girl twins turned around to grin at the girl who had answered them.

"Eliva!" Eliva smiled gently. Ralph examined her, she wasn't that tall either, and she was more skin and bones than muscle. Speaking of her skin, it was almost white; it looked like she'd never been out in her life. She had long, straight, brown hair that reached past her hips and nervous brown eyes. He couldn't help but notice she was wearing the uniform's sweatshirt and her hands were clasped so tightly together that her pale hands were turning even whiter than they were—which Ralph hadn't thought was possible.

"Say 'hullo', Eliva," The Theresas said, although it seemed more like an urged push. Eliva smiled gently and waved.

"Hullo," Ralph had to admit she had an extremely sweet voice. It sounded like a music box. Quickly after, she bowed her head and walked off. Khridu flashed a grin in her direction, turning his attention back to Ralph.

"That was Eliva…she's always nervous around people, so don't be offended," Ralph nodded at the younger boy's explanation. At that moment, he caught a glimpse of Akina, who was leaning on a tree in the distance. She looked up and blinked, noticing him and the others. Of course it had to be when he was staring right at her…

"HEY AKINA-KEY!" The Theresa's screamed waving their hands franticly at the blonde. Obviously, they'd seen her, too.

"They're half sisters," Khridu explained, "The Theresas and Akina, that's why they look alike," Ralph looked at his new friend surprised and then glanced from Akina to the Theresas. He supposed they did look a bit alike. Akina shifted her weight from the tree and walked over to them.

"Hey," She said. If petals could make noise as they landed on the ground Ralph was sure her voice would be what they sounded like. She turned to him, "Oh, I never got your name." Ralph swallowed before speaking up; suddenly, it felt like there was a knot in his stomach.

"R-Ralph," Akina smiled and Ralph felt his insides become jello.

"Well, nice to meet you, Ralph."

"Wow…" Theresa number one, as she liked to call herself, said in a suspicious sounding voice, "You're acting awfully friendly, Akina."

"Yeah…" Theresa number two butt in, also very disbelieving, "It's very strange of you to be like that…" Akina glared at them.

"How about I choke you?" Khridu laughed nervously trying to calm the tension between the three girls.

"Come on you guys! Let's not fight!"

"Geez, will y'all shut up? I'm tryna sleep here," Came an annoyed, older boy's voice. Ralph and the others turned their heads to see a young looking guy under one of the only tress in the area which provided some good shade. He was sprawled out on his back and yawning. He had tired, hazel eyes and a reddish-brown hair color that stuck out every which way. He looked a lot older than everyone else and wasn't wearing the outfit everyone else was wearing. Takeo, Khridu, Roger, Tiffany, and himself were all wearing it, so why wasn't he? Ralph realized Akina and the Theresas also weren't wearing the school uniform. Instead, the young man's clothes were baggy and ripped.

"SHUT YER TRAP, ALFORD!" The Theresas snapped glaring bullets at the man. Their words startled Ralph, and to prove it, he jumped a little. Alford simply yawned in response.

"Akina…" Khridu whined, "Your sisters hate a lot of people…" Akina sighed.

"I know."

"Yeah! We hate you, too, Khridu! Go take a hike!" Khridu cringed and hid behind Akina who made a face at the twins. Alford sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, that you Theresas? I didn't know you little monsters came here…" He said in a joking, sarcastic kind of way. The Theresas spun in their heels ready to kill him.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Ralph watched the three begin an argument with one another. This was definitely different from the first time he'd landed. Sure, there was arguing…but there hadn't been any girls. Ralph wondered if girls being here would make it any better—or worse. To top it off, Jack and Roger were here, too, although Ralph hadn't seen Jack yet. He wondered if Jack was still a menace or if being off that island for two years had made him innocent again. Somehow he highly doubted it. He felt Takeo squeeze his hand lightly. Ralph turned to him confused and the blonde haired boy eyed Jack.

At the moment, Ralph wanted to become a puddle of water and be sucked up by the thirsty soil beneath them. Ralph looked down and tried to avoid staring, but he couldn't help but look up again to see what the redhead was doing. Jack looked almost the same; he was still much taller than most of the kids, his bulging light blue eyes darted around—hesitantly—which confused Ralph. His red hair was a bit longer than it used to be, and it curled near the ends.

Jack was still covered with freckles and the boy was wearing his military shorts along with the long-sleeved, grey shirt. What surprised Ralph was that he wasn't wearing that tog the choir children wore. He noted there was no one here wearing a tog and wondered if the choir had split up.

Ralph had to admit Jack was still as ugly as he'd been before. He probably wouldn't be as ugly as Ralph thought he was if he wasn't sneering. Ralph was relieved the old choir boy wasn't sneering at him but at a handsome, green eyed boy, who just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out when Jack turned his back.

"Are you alright, Ralph?" Takeo asked snapping Ralph back into reality and he turned his gaze away from Jack. He nodded slowly staring at Takeo's emotionless eyes. He wondered what went on in that boy's mind. Did he even have to think? Takeo reminded him so much of Piggy and Simon. He was innocent, had the temperate outline, and never looked cruel, but he was also smart and seemed reasonable. Ralph felt his chest surge with pain. He hoped Takeo wouldn't be turned into a monster—or killed—like Simon and Piggy, hopefully he wasn't entirely like Simon and Piggy, because then the boy's fate was already sealed in stone.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Sit the hell down and shut up!" Ralph looked up upon hearing an angered voice. Standing on top of a rock was a new face Ralph had never seen before. The boy was a little shorter than Jack, but taller than most of the kids. He had a nice build and looked like he could knock your eyes out if he wanted to. He had a mess of dark, dark—almost black—brown hair, and he wore what every other kid was wearing, but what caught Ralph off guard was the look in his eyes. He had brown eyes that seemed to be glazed over with ice as he stared down at all the babbling children. Ralph couldn't decide if the ice was hatred or just firmness, but the children were still talking, obviously not taking the kid seriously. The boy's face became red as he grew enraged.

"I said: SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!" Everyone became silent and obliged sitting down and shutting their mouths. For a child to say a word like that was unheard of, but this boy had done so. To top it off, he'd done it casually, too. The boy on the large rock let out a long sigh before continuing, "Alright, everyone. The pilot—right now—is really sick so we'll have to work together till he gets better," Ralph was astonished that the pilot had survived. Maybe things would be different. Maybe…but work together? That might be the end of everything. Something about the boy standing on the rock made him uneasy.

"What about tents?"

"What are we gonna do?" The boy rolled his eyes at the suddenly outburst from the littuns.

"Will you shut up and let me talk, idiots?" They shut up real quick and the brunette carried on, "The girls will be on one side of this line," He jumped down and walked towards a tree opposite the rock, dragging his foot. When he was done he pointed towards the left of it, "This side. Guys will sleep on the other side. We'll have to make tents," Some people groaned, others just made faces, "Two per tent."

"What about the littuns?" Another kid asked.

"They can have three. Why? Are you a baby?" Some kids laughed as the kid flushed red. Ralph couldn't help, but feel bad for the boy as he lowered himself away from view, "That's what we'll do today, then tomorrow we can come back here and discuss rules. If I find you not working, you're getting hanged by your feet. Why? Because you shouldn't be slacking off! Now GET TO WORK!" Everyone obliged, even the biguns. Khridu shrugged as he stood up and stretched. Ralph walked over to him glancing around nervously.

"Who was that kid?" Khridu looked at him confused for a minute before chuckling.

"The guy who was just barking orders?" When he received a nod from the blonde he continued, "That's Hunter, he's not the friendliest person, but he's not half bad," Ralph made a face. Even his name sounded horrible. But he wasn't half bad; at least that's what Khridu said. Jack hadn't been half bad, either. Ralph had originally liked Jack, but when he…Ralph let his thoughts trail off, not wanting to think about it. He saw Khridu run over to Alford, not wanting to be stuck with someone he didn't like. Ralph sighed and glanced around for Takeo, but saw him no where.

Ralph felt his breath hitch. Now it looked like he didn't have anyone to share a tent with. Roger or Jack or anyone could come over and…yet again, Ralph's thoughts trailed off, but it wasn't because he wanted them to…it was because when he looked up Jack was standing right in front of him.

Me: XD CLIFFHANGER! Has Jack changed? Is he worse? Is he the same? One way to find out! And, wow, there were a lot of new characters thrown into the story in this chapter. And that's not even all of them XD. Review!

Recap (of new characters):  
Takeo: A quiet boy who knows a lot, but speaks little.  
Khridu: A cheerful, outgoing kid who speaks his mind and doesn't seem to like Jack.  
Hunter: Although he's said not to be half-bad, he gives off bad vibes.  
Akina: She's mysterious and doesn't appear very friendly with too many people.  
The Theresas: These happy, little balls of energy have a bit of a mean streak.  
Eliva: Withdrawn and nervous, Eliva seems very smart and trustworthy.  
Tiffany: Abnormally perky; she, too, gives off an odd feeling of uneasiness.  
Alford: Lazy by nature, this intelligent but sarcastic guy would rather sleep than eat.


	5. Differences and Similarities

Me: Yay, next chapter! Anyone wanna dance because I updated?

Theresas: *Dances*

Stripy: *Falls asleep*

Me: -_- DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT own Lord of the Flies, or any of its characters. I just own my own characters. Yep.

CHAPTER FIVE

Differences and Similarities

Ralph stood face to face with the boy who tried to kill him, the boy he'd almost befriended, the boy who rivaled him, the boy who always had to be in power. Ralph stood there, sternly, staring back at the light blue eyes that belonged to the old choir boy.

"What do you want?" Ralph asked; venom in his voice. He refused to deal with Jack again. The redhead just stared at him, Ralph could see his lips twitching and he knew Jack was holding back a sneer. They were up in each others space, they were too close for comfort, but neither one noticed; they were too busy glaring at the other.

"Not much," Jack finally answered. He sounded like he wanted to spit on him and Ralph knew it was true; of course Jack wanted to spit on him. Jack had always wanted to spit on him.

"Guess you didn't changed that much," Ralph muttered backing down. He didn't feel like getting into an argument with Jack. As much as he disliked him, he didn't want to start something.

Jack suddenly seemed enraged, "I have!" He cried. Ralph was taken aback by the desperation in his voice, but he wouldn't let it show and simply rolled his eyes.

"Say what you want," He found himself saying, "You sure don't act different." Jack sneered.

"What are you guys doing?" Theresa number two asked walking over. She gave them blank looks, but Ralph noticed her wink at him, "Who are you?" She asked sizing up Jack who snarled.

"Geez," Theresa number one said popping up behind her sister.

"That's no way to treat a girl!" They both said angrily at the same time. "MEANIE!" They kicked him and ran off. Jack clutched his shin and growled. Ralph suddenly felt a hand in his and he turned to see a silent Takeo.

"Do you want to be sleeping partners?" Ralph nodded trying to catch something in the boy's eyes. Ignoring Jack, Takeo pulled Ralph towards the Theresas who grinned at them. Ralph glanced back only once to see the redhead kneeling on the ground, holding his shin in pain. His face was twisted, but Jack didn't look up and no one seemed to care that he was hurting.

Ralph felt a stab of guilt prick his chest and looked away quickly, not liking the feeling. Jack had tried to kill him! He'd burned down the whole island just to get rid of him! Why was Ralph feeling guilty for him? Jack's image became smaller and smaller till he wasn't visible and it was only then Ralph turned around towards the Theresas.

"Hey," Ralph found himself asking, remembering what he'd observed before, "How come you guys, Akina, and Aaron aren't wearing uniforms?" The Theresas simply grinned again.

"Duh!" Theresa number one said.

"Haven't you noticed?" Theresa number two asked.

"We're not from your school," They said at the same time again, as usual. Ralph was stunned, that thought hadn't crossed his mind.

"Where are you from then?" He asked curiously.

"The one across from yours. Ours is a public school without uniforms. We didn't go on a field trip like yours did, but our parents sent us along, did ya know?" Ralph shook his head. They were an interesting pair of grinning faces.

"There goes Hunter again," Aaron muttered walking over to the four of them, yawning all the way, "Barking orders. He has a tendency to do that," Aaron shrugged, "I'm lazy so I don't really listen to him," The Theresas glared at him.

"Ya got that right!" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, I don't need opinions from the peanut gallery," Ralph could feel another quarrel rising, but the Theresas turned to him confused.

"Hey—Ralph, was it? Who was that ugly dude you were talking to?" Theresa number one asked.

"More like double ugly," Theresa number two corrected and Theresa number one agreed.

"That sounds better." Ralph shifted his weight and shrugged as if it was nothing.

"That was Jack. We don't get along very well." The Theresas chuckled.

"Jack!"

"Like Jack-beep! It suits him!" Jack-beep? Ralph looked at them puzzled and Aaron sighed, realizing he'd have to spell it out for the younger teen.

"You know, jack a-double-s," Ralph flushed, grasping how slow he must've seemed to the others. The Theresas giggled again, but Takeo didn't seem too amused.

"Oh," T#1 unexpectedly said, "You'll never believe it, Aaron!" T#2 nodded as if reading her twin sisters' mind.

"Brooke actually likes Hunter," Aaron made a disgusted face and shuttered. Ralph angrily admitted he was interested and at the same time he wasn't. The Theresas seemed like gossipers so he'd have to be careful around them if he wanted to keep his crush secret. Ralph felt so awkward thinking that. Having a _crush_. It was a horrible but breathtaking feeling which Ralph hated but loved at the same time. To make it worse, Ralph liked the twin's older, half sister. He liked _their sister_. That would get back to her like a speeding bullet and Ralph doubted Akina would ever talk to him again.

"Helllllllooooooooo? Earth to Ralph!" Ralph snapped out of his thoughts and blinked seeing the Theresas waving their hands around in front of him, "We asked if Jack was always like that."

"Oh," Ralph mumbled, "He was kind…once…a few years ago…but that faded. He's different now." He wondered if he had something on his face because the Theresas were staring at him with worried expressions. So many things were running through Ralph's head. Things—people he didn't want to think about. Piggy. The conch. Simon. Jack. Roger. Being on an island again. Takeo. Akina. Kids who were here now that gave him nightmares to this very day. Killing pigs. Killing Simon. Being all alone. Alone. Alone…

"Yo, kid. You alright?" Ralph's thoughts were interrupted by a hand being placed on his forehead. It was Aaron's. Ralph looked up at the tall man uneasy.

"Y-yeah. I was just thinking again…" Aaron nodded, not looking very convinced and pulled his hand back from Ralph's face.

"Hey!" Khiridu shouted walking over to the group. He looked annoyed, "Who made Hunter the leader of us, anyways?" Aaron yawned as if nothing had happened.

"He did, of course. He's a self-centered loser when he takes charge." The messy-haired boy sat down on the ground as he spoke. The Theresas stuck their tongues at him as Khiridu grumbled irritated. It was then Ralph remembered that Khiridu was the boy who'd argued with Jack on the plane.

"Hey, Khiridu…" The boy glanced at Ralph hearing his name called, "How do you know Jack? You know, the one you were arguing with on the plane." Khiridu huffed.

"We're in the same classes. He's quiet and doesn't answer when called on, but he gets angry when I say something and we usual start a silent argument." Khiridu shrugged, "Not a big deal."

"Oh," Ralph said surprised. Khiridu grinned at the blonde.

"You shouldn't worry about him, he's harmless."

"They used to be friends." Theresas number one piped up.

"Jack and Ralph." Theresa number two explained.

"Whoa! Really!" Khiridu looked at Ralph like he had two heads making the latter feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say 'friends'…"

"That's amazing!" Khiridu was saying, clearly not hearing the blonde's correct term for their relationship, "I didn't think that depressed kid could have any friends!" Ralph looked at the excited boy astonished.

"What?"

"You didn't know he was a depressed kid? Yeah. His only friend is supposedly that Roger guy, but even I feel bad for Jack with a friend like that. He'd be better off in our group, but you two don't seem to get along so I don't think that'll work." Ralph blinked at Khiridu's rambling.

"Group?" The Theresas giggled.

"Our group of friends~!" They sang. Ralph pointed at himself upon hearing such a claim..

"You're not talking about me, are you?" Aaron smirked and ruffled Ralph's hair.

"I don't know who else we'd be talking about." Ralph looked up at the older man and suddenly felt happiness spreading throughout his chest. He glanced at Takeo unsurely, but the boy simply smiled.

"Oh wow!" Theresa one shouted pointing at the boy.

"Takeo's actually smiling!" The other twin added. Khiridu's mouth dropped open.

"No way! I thought only Akina could get him to do that!" Ralph blinked turning to the three gawking youngsters. Aaron shook his head.

"Just because he's silent and reserved doesn't mean he has no emotions." Aaron yawned before smiling at Ralph, "On a side note: Eliva, Akina, and some new kid named Carmon are also part of this group. We're not that big, but we're a pretty good team."

"And we stick together through everything!" The Theresas exclaimed pumping their fists up. Ralph stared at them. Everything? Even an island of mad children? Ralph couldn't shake the awful feeling that something terrible was going to happen and again he would be by himself. Hated by everyone and chased to his death. What if a man didn't come this time to save him? Ralph couldn't take it. Not again. He couldn't suffer alone…

Suddenly and warm, soft hand touched his shoulder and Ralph realized it wasn't Takeo's. Opening his eyes, the blonde turned his head to see Akina staring back at him with concern evident on her face.

"Ralph? Are you alright? You look distressed." The Theresas and Khiridu seemed to almost faint.

"Akina is being nice!?" Akina's face became hard as she turned her glare in the direction of the three. Aaron sighed again as they squealed and hid behind him. She softened up to him again as she turned back towards Ralph.

"Maybe you should lie down…?" She turned to Takeo, "Is he alright, Takeo?"

"He's a little shaken …" Takeo replied quietly and with that the trio repeated their previous action: almost fainting. Aaron shook his head, slapping his forehead once more.

"It's not _that_ big of a shocker…"

Me: Ah, I figured I'd end it here, so review. Thank you to everyone who's kept up with this! I'm not finished yet, guys! I have lots of plans for this story. From here on out, things might seem a little different because I've been gone awhile, but—

Theresas: By the way, dudes, we're awesome.

Stripy: Don't make me laugh.

Me: I'M NOT DEAD, I SWEAR.


End file.
